


The Beautiful Mexican

by TheBigFudanshi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Pyro mexican, lord help, this bitch old, under different name I think, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFudanshi/pseuds/TheBigFudanshi
Summary: Old shit I wrote a while back. If you like it, tell me I guess. Check out other more recent stuff? Your choice.Pyro and scout shenanigans
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2), implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Beautiful Mexican

Pyro let out a small shudder as a sudden gust of chilly wind went through the Coldfront. It had been colder than usual. Pyro, thinking the sudden gust was gone, straitened up. To no surprise an even colder one went through. “Santa mierda!” He cursed, It didn't go unnoticed, even if it didn't sound like words.

A Bosnian accent rang through the chilled air.“Yo Pyro, you ok?  
Pyro tried to say something but alas, it only came out as mumbles. “Speak up!” Scout responded. A then unfamiliar meek Hispanic voice answered, “Que demonios, how can you survive out here?!”, That came from Pyro, unknown to Scout at the time, who had pulled his mask up to his nose so Scout could hear him.

“Who said that, you're not from this team are ya?”

Pyro sighed and went up behind Scout, Mask still up. And said.

“Boo.”

That promptly scared the shit outta Scout, as he turned around, swung his bat and,knocked off Pyro's mask.

“Mierda!” Pyro shouted as he fell back.

Scout had gotten his gun out, pointing it straight at Pyro, until he noticed the guy in question WAS Pyro! Scout had looked at the flame-retardant suit, and got the hint. “Pyro?” He jabbed him with the end of his gun, to which Pyro awkwardly shuffled under him. “Holy shit, you are Mumbles!”

Pyro quickly tried to find his mask, to find Scout had picked it up. “Huh.” He mumbled “wouldn't have taken ya to be hispanic, actually wouldn't have taken you to be kinda hot either.”

To this Pyro blushed and, yelled at Scout. “Para qué diablos estás tomando mi máscara?!” Scout pulled a blank, “Sorry, but what the fuck you just say, I don't speak Spanish.” Pyro's face dulled, “I said, what the hell you taking my mask for?!” To Scout's surprise, Pyro didn't sound much older than him, a few years older actually. While he was 'admiring’ the others face, he took note of a few things,1. He had a couple burn scars, 2. He had one blue and one green, 3. His hair was actually curly and shoulder length. “Say, why don't you ever show your face anyway?” Pyro finally got back up from under Scout and, looked at him with his beautiful eyes, and cut little nose- ok getting off track. Pyro gently took his mask back, his face getting cold, put it on, but not sliding it past his nose and, said.

“Sorry but, I don't think my amigos would like that.”


End file.
